


act like this is normal

by Crazy4abby



Series: just an act (sorry about that) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe- Professional Volleyball Players, He wants to write about volleyball and his old team might be the key, Pro Volleyball Player Everyone, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Udai Tenma is still a Mangaka, but he USED to be, except Udai, no beta we die like daichi, not anymore though its not brought up, probably one of my favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4abby/pseuds/Crazy4abby
Summary: Professional Volleyball Team Karasuno is approached by a mangaka with the offer of a lifetime.Will they take it?
Relationships: Karasuno Volleyball Club & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Udai Tenma & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Series: just an act (sorry about that) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989754
Kudos: 25





	act like this is normal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plus Ultra, Plus Action!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497314) by [Derpboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpboom/pseuds/Derpboom). 



“So do we want to accept the deal? If you don’t want to, that’s fine but I want to make sure everyone is on board before I accept this offer.” Daichi says, scanning the room. Team Karasuno is a professional volleyball team. The team itself has been around for decades, but these players have only played together for a couple of years. 

These crazy rookies a few years back brought the team back from its fallen state as a powerful team, and they started winning matches against powerful teams like they had back then. Daichi is glad he was here for it. 

“Let’s do it! I think it’s so cool that Udai wants to write a _manga_ about us!” Hinata bounces on his feet, grinning as he plays with his fingers. Kageyama sits on the armrest of the couch next to Hinata and nods curtly. He’s lost the awkwardness that he had when he joined, and Daichi considers the unawkward nod as a win.

Voices of agreement fill the room, as each member of the team slowly but surely agrees to it. 

A couple of weeks back, the Karasuno team was given a peculiar offer, one that they hadn’t expected. A _mangaka_ named Udai Tenma had come to them, wanting to use the previous volleyball seasons as inspiration for his new manga. He wanted to preserve their hard work and publish it. 

Tsukishima scoffs but agrees when Yamaguchi subtly shoves him.

“ALL RIGHT!” Tanaka and Nishinoya yell pumped up. Daichi ignores them, pulling up the texts on his phone to tell Kiyoko and Yachi that the team has all agreed. Kiyoko responds a couple of minutes later, telling him that Udai will be around next week to do profiling on the team, to get their personalities right.

“Right!” The team shouts in unison. 

_Maybe this will be okay._

-

_This is going better than I thought it would._ Udai is prompt in his profiling. He has an editor hovering over his shoulders to make sure he stays on track. Udai doesn’t say anything much, only to act normally and to continue with practice like he wasn’t there. Udai camps out on the floor next to the bench, insisting on sitting there instead of on the bench like his editor tried to persuade him to do.

Karasuno has an official game against Fukurodani next week, and Daichi sure as hell isn’t going to let Bokuto slip another win by him again, so Daichi practices receiving cut shots from Tanaka and Hinata. He’s getting better at it but only Tanaka’s are somewhat similar to Bokuto’s, and even then, his cut shots aren’t nearly as sharp. 

On another court Tsukishima, Narita, and Kinoshita are practicing a triple block against Asahi, with Nishinoya behind Asahi trying to receive blocked spikes. With all the delighted shouts he can hear from Nishinoya, Daichi would say it was going well.

When practice is over, Udai lets them get a glimpse of their design _manga-fied_.

“ _Uwahhh_! We look so cool!” Hinata’s eyes sparkle. He points to himself. 

“Out of all of you, I think Hinata has the most protagonist potential. Is everyone okay with this?” Nishinoya and the others think it over. Nishinoya grins and gives it a thumbs up.

“I think Shouyou would make a great protagonist!” Tanaka shakes Hinata.

“Great job pipsqueak! You’re the protagonist! Make us proud!” Tanaka tells him. Kageyama raises an eyebrow at Hinata.

“Him? The protagonist?” Udai turns to him.

“You’ll be the secondary protagonist, of course. I have an idea that I want to sketch out first but I’ll run it by you before I get it published.” They all thank Udai and say their goodbyes.

Two weeks later Udai comes around to talk with Hinata and Kageyama about the manga. He shows them the ideas he had for their character arc. 

“Oh wow! You did really well on Kageyama! He acts just like him!” Kageyama stares at the paper. 

“Wow. Hinata looks even smaller on paper than I thought he would.” Hinata’s head snaps to him.

“What was that Bakageyama?! You wanna go?!” Hinata puts his fists up in a mock fighting position.

“You really think that you could reach up here? Pfft- don’t make me laugh.” Kageyama snickers. Hinata puts his fists down and pouts in the other direction. 

-

The first publication of the manga does well. Sales are good and people are clamoring for a second novel. Every once in a while people will tweet Kageyama and Hinata with screencaps of the manga, showcasing weird facial expressions they found in the manga and the team retweets them once in a while. 

The second novel of the manga does just as well, if not better. The linework is better as Udai gets better at drawing the characters. This one gets more attention from the public eye, as Hinata and Nishinoya spam their twitters and Instagrams with pictures of their favorite parts and Sugawara retweets his favorite fanart of the series.

Sometime after the first novel comes out, Udai gets in touch with other professional teams, such as Aoba Johsai, Nekoma, and Fukurodani, and he incorporates their teams into his manga. Soon enough, Udai receives an offer for a live-action series of his volleyball manga and he converses with the teams he had been in contact with.

And unsurprisingly, they unanimously agree.


End file.
